


Tangency

by itsmethevoid



Series: Genyatta Wireplay Adventure [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely no human sexual organs involved, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, This time it really is about satisfying ALL your robot sex needs, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmethevoid/pseuds/itsmethevoid
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta experiment with a new type of intimacy.





	Tangency

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual (and literal) successor to my other Genyatta wireplay porn fic from 3 years ago. Weird formatting because whatever.

As usual, Zenyatta knew exactly when to arrive.

It had happened a few times over the last month: Genji would find himself sitting cross-legged in his room, struggling to masturbate effectively (it was really very difficult and sometimes required a handheld mirror), and Zenyatta - somehow sensing the cyborg’s needs exactly - would float peacefully into the room, kindly offering his assistance. Genji had not yet succeeded in getting himself off alone, since the delightful discovery that it was, indeed, possible for his body to experience orgasm at all.

It was just very tricky to get there, especially if you couldn't see what you were doing.

“Do you need some help, Genji?” The omnic’s simulated voice was always so calm and gentle, but Genji detected that hint of playfulness he had come to associate with their sexual encounters.

He swallowed. “Master … I am having trouble …”

Zenyatta nodded serenely. “Please, allow me to assist you.”

Something tightened in Genji’s chest as Zenyatta floated soundlessly to his usual position at his student's back. As Zenyatta brushed his fingers over that familiar panel that hid the most sensitive wires, he paused. “Something troubles you, Genji?”

Something _did_ trouble him, but he had no idea how to say it. “Master, I … _Zenyatta_.”

There was a soft mechanical sound from behind him, but the hand on his neck did not move.

“Are we … are we lovers?” Genji felt his face grow hot under his visor. This felt so childish, so absurd. In his old human life he had whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted; he didn't really bother with love, or even dating, for that matter. Sex was just a pastime.

This was different. Zenyatta cared for Genji in a way no one else had. There was an intimacy between them, a heat that didn't line up with Genji’s experiences with lust.

Zenyatta’s face was suddenly very close to Genji’s shoulder. “I care deeply for you, Genji,” he said softly, echoing the cyborg’s thoughts.

“And I for you,” Genji responded, mouth struggling with the words. “But - do -”

Zenyatta’s gentle hand appeared at Genji’s jaw, cupping his face. “Yes,” he said simply, and that was it.

Genji smiled, thankful that his visor hid his reddening face. “I’m glad to … hear that.” He leaned into Zenyatta’s hand, the cool metal somehow feeling soft to him. He paused. “Can I ask … if …” He swallowed; he’d played this moment in his head night after night, and there was something dizzying about saying it out loud. “If we really are - if we are lovers, then I would like to please you too.”

Just asking had turned him on. He crossed his legs, fidgeting with his hands, thinking about how different sex had become for him. It had never been about someone else’s pleasure before.

Zenyatta stroked his cheek, humming pleasantly. “I’m glad you asked, Genji. It is generous of you to think of my pleasure too.”

The green lights on Genji’s skin fluttered. He didn’t want to say how much this was about his own pleasure as well - how much he wanted to give himself to Zenyatta.

The omnic floated from behind him to his front, and Genji saw that he, too, was nervously rubbing his hands together. Carefully, measuredly, he spoke: “Genji, _your_ pleasure centers are easiest to access from behind.”

It sounded so dirty when he said it like that. Genji loved being taken from behind; sometimes he imagined that Zenyatta’s hands deep under the panels and in the circuitry at his artificial back felt how being fucked would have felt as a human. He smiled privately - he knew it was better.

But Zenyatta wasn’t done speaking. “Mine are accessible … anywhere. But it is easiest from the front.”

As Genji was wrapping his mind around this new information - adjusting his mental image of what was about to happen - Zenyatta did something he had never done in front of Genji before. He unfolded his legs, planted his feet on the ground, and stood.

Fuck. Genji looked up at him - taller than he expected, strong, and god damn it so _beautiful_ \- and scrambled to his feet. It was something else to look at his master eye to eye, feel the practiced humility falling away as the omnic straightened his shoulders, have to look _up_ into his softly glowing robotic eyes. There was no more pretense - something had shifted between them, and Zenyatta was no longer just charitably helping Genji get off. He took Genji’s chin in his fingers, something about his omnic gaze softening, something inexpressible adjusting in his unmoving face.

Genji was breathing hard. His vents were working overtime to keep him cool, and Zenyatta hadn’t even _touched_ him. Hesitating, he brought his hypersensitive carbon fiber fingers to run over Zenyatta’s smooth chest, the round joints of his shoulders.

“You _are_ lovely, Genji,” said the omnic, the tenderness in his voice making Genji’s heart leap into his throat. “I am happy to be your lover.”

Genji’s chin still in his hand, Zenyatta brought their faces close together. A tiny spark of electricity jolted between them, buzzing through Genji’s head down his spine, and he knew what it was - a kiss. He couldn’t help grinning privately. His fans whirred. A kiss!

“Would you like to see …?” One hand on Genji’s waist, Zenyatta looked down and hooked two practiced fingers under the metal plate of his chest. A panel moved, and there - where human ribs would have met under a solar plexus - was a raw tangle of bare wires.

Genji shook his head, chucking softly - how had it become possible for a bit of wiring to be so erotic? He dragged a hand up Zenyatta’s hip, over his thick belt, and paused. “May I …?”

Zenyatta nodded, and Genji sensed a warm smile in his voice as he spoke: “Please go ahead.”

Heart pounding in his ears, the cyborg allowed his fingers to touch.

Zenyatta immediately tightened his grip on Genji’s waist, strong fingers clutching the synthetic flesh. The wires were warm, and they tingled slightly on Genji’s fingertips. He bit his lip and curled his finger, tugging the wires outward, and Zenyatta let out a soft sound. “Good,” the omnic encouraged, his voice sounding almost out of breath.

Genji mimicked the actions he remembered feeling good for him - tangling the wires, rubbing them against each other. He held one and rolled it between his fingers, eliciting a delightfully glitched moan - and then he had a wicked idea.

He removed his hand from Zenyatta’s wires, and the omnic hummed, sounding almost disappointed. “I can show you another -“

But Zenyatta cut himself off as he watched Genji reach behind his head and remove his visor. It came off with a hiss and he threw it to the floor, beholding Zenyatta with his human eyes.

It had been a long time since Zenyatta had seen Genji without his visor. He used to take it off a lot during their early sessions - meditation that bordered on therapy. It was a good practice to keep it on to prevent infection, Dr. Ziegler had informed him, and it gave him a certain amount of facial privacy that he appreciated, especially around Zenyatta. The omnic’s unchanging expression granted him a serenity that always put him in control.

But now, he was anything but. Zenyatta was silent, but the lights on his forehead brightened, and his fingers twitched, and Genji for the first time heard the audible sound of Zenyatta’s cooling fans coming on.

Genji wrapped his arms around the omnic’s waist and began to crouch down.

“Wait,” said Zenyatta hurriedly, and Genji let go as he closed his chest panel. About to protest, Genji fell silent as Zenyatta reached lower.

Another boundary of intimacy. Zenyatta was never seen without his pants. Genji used to mock him for it - Genji, who wore and didn’t wear clothes as he pleased, finally comfortable enough with his body that he didn’t mind leaving it uncovered, but still with enough fashion sense to appreciate the abject ugliness of Zenyatta’s mustard yellow attire. But the pants had been a gift from Zenyatta’s master, Mondatta, and a reminder of his time with the Shambali; their sentimental value had saved them from Genji’s mocking tongue.

But now, the omnic reached behind his waist and undid the belt that kept them up. He stepped out of them as they fell to the floor, bringing Genji closer to him, and the cyborg saw for the first time his sinewy, corded legs.

“Zenyatta,” Genji couldn’t help muttering, running his fingers around Zenyatta’s hips and wondering if it was alright to touch his ass. But before he could act, Zenyatta’s clumsy fingers were fumbling open another panel - this time at - this time -

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Genji breathed, and Zenyatta laughed nervously, suddenly so human. Where Genji had a smooth, immobile plate at his crotch, Zenyatta had a complex of wires that curved backwards and towards his spine. There were so many of them, curled and snarled and bare.

“Some omnics have - some omnics install - attachments,” Zenyatta was saying, rushed. “If you prefer, I can - I am happy to -“

But Genji was already on his knees. He curled his toes, ears hot. He had never been on his knees for another man before.

“Oh, Genji,” said Zenyatta, overcome, and put his hand in Genji’s hair. Somehow this - the touch of Zenyatta’s metal fingertips on his human scalp, pulling a little bit - felt so tender, so affectionate, so close. And so, so hot. Genji closed his eyes, reveling in this moment - the kinky thrill of it, down here, the omnic’s fingers pulling him forward by the hair - and then he wrapped his arms around Zenyatta’s waist, hands at the cords of his lower back, and pressed his tongue to the wires.

A heavy electric jolt caused his mouth to spasm and he suddenly wondered if this was safe, but Zenyatta had his hands at the back of Genji’s head and was grinding forward. Gently, Genji dragged his tongue up a wire, and Zenyatta growled out a low moan. Genji could hear the static on the omnic’s voice, but more than that - he could taste it. He could _taste_ Zenyatta’s buzzing electric arousal. It filled him from the mouth down - hot, heavy, totally alive with pleasure.

He couldn’t help letting out a wordless sound, his voice high and needy, mouthing at the wires. There were so many, all of them hot and staticky, and as his tongue explored further behind them he found something that made his own vision spark when he licked it. Copper. Exposed circuitry.

“Genji,” Zenyatta murmured with such love and exhilaration and lust that it gave Genji chills. The green lights along his body brightened into a blush. Eyes closed, he pressed down on the circuitry and before he knew what was happening Zenyatta had his hands in Genji’s neck, under the panel, and his vision flashed white as the omnic pinched a wire tight.

Raw sensation cut through his body - he arched his back, clinging to Zenyatta’s waist. “Oh _fuck_!” he exclaimed into the circuitry, unable to place the feeling; panting, he moved his tongue towards the copper node one more time.

Zenyatta moaned and sighed, fingers digging into Genji’s neck as the cyborg clutched his bucking hips, and Genji knew what it was. A sweet ache of energy moved between them, from his mouth to his spine, twisting up his neck and through Zenyatta’s fingers - and he could somehow feel it racing along Zenyatta’s arms, pulsing down into his stomach, and then down again into Genji’s tongue. They were connected. They were a closed circuit.

“Genji, you are doing - you - I’m very close,” Zenyatta said breathily, tugging again at Genji’s artificial nervous system and bringing sparks to his tongue. The cyborg couldn’t speak - couldn’t make his brain or his mouth form the words. He just curled his tongue again, feeling the omnic’s pleasure as if it were his own, feeling the human wetness of his mouth against the warm pulse of Zenyatta’s static, squirming and breathing to the omnic’s touch. Orgasm was building in his overloaded body. Trembling, he scraped the length of a wire against the copper deep within Zenyatta.

A wave of pleasure rolled over them both. It was simultaneous - Genji’s body shuddered and at the same time he could somehow feel Zenyatta’s orgasm like lightning through his tongue. He saw stars - Zenyatta saw stars - he felt heat - Zenyatta _was_ heat - they were one in their shivering electric pleasure, brushing against each other and themselves, a single caress, a circle, a union.

Zenyatta stumbled back, clutching Genji’s head and _moaning_ \- a low, gratified sound, voice skipping in his robotic throat, thick with possession and satisfaction. He pulled Genji’s hair _hard_ , and that organic human sensation jolted him back to himself. Panting, smiling, _glowing_ , he allowed his head to drop. Zenyatta carefully extricated his fingers from Genji’s neck, gently stroking the panel flat again, and Genji heard soft mechanical sounds as the omnic crouched down, cradling Genji’s head in his hands.

Another lean forward, another buzzing electric kiss, and Zenyatta laughed - a warm, spent, breathy laugh. Genji returned it, looking up, meeting Zenyatta’s cool blue eyes.

“You are truly marvelous, m-my - my love,” Zenyatta said, the hesitation in his artificial voice making it all the more human. Genji smiled, allowing Zenyatta to brush a lock of sweaty hair from his forehead. The omnic’s taste was still tingling and metallic on his tongue.

“I’m glad,” he murmured.

“I’ve never done it with … a _human_ , before.”

Although Genji hardly thought of himself as human anymore, he knew what Zenyatta meant. He smiled, a different kind of warmth rising in his chest. “In that case, I’ve got another human thing to show you.” He leaned forward, hand on the omnic’s shoulder, and pressed warm lips against Zenyatta’s cool metal skin. A different kind of kiss - yet, somehow, familiar. “ _I love you_ ,” Genji whispered. Zenyatta hummed softly, and Genji kissed him again. “ _I love you._ ”


End file.
